<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so we're parents now by Tarlosformeplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095710">so we're parents now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease'>Tarlosformeplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TK and Carlos' life with their kids [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Babies, I don't know how to tag this, I suck at tagging, M/M, soft, tk and carlos are parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK and Carlos are finally parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TK and Carlos' life with their kids [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so we're parents now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm making a series of this. Every story is a new part of TK and Carlos' life with their children. For example, this first chapter is when they get their children and second could be like TK's first day alone with their kids, or something like that. Hope you enjoy this series 😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>TK sat with Judd in the kitchen when his phone rang. Carlos was calling him and TK could feel the panic grow inside him. Why was Carlos calling him at this time, he knew TK was at work. Carlos must be hurt or someone died. Something was clearly wrong. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>''Carlos? Everything okay?'' TK asked and he was sure Carlos could hear the panic in his voice. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>''Everything is all right Tyler, just breathe''. Carlos tried to calm his husband down. ''Everything is more than all right actually''. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>''What's going on 'los?'' TK heard Carlos let out a small laugh, a happy laugh. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>''Diana has gone in to labor''. TK jumped up from his seat a smile spreading on his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>''We're going to be parents?'' he wasn't sure he had heard Carlos right. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>''We're going to be parents''. TK needed to get to the hospital, but he still had his shift, he couldn't just disappear from there and leave his team without him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>''B...but I can't leave, I have my shift''. TK's smile faded and then Judd stood up and walked next to him laying his hand on TK's shoulder. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>''I'll tell your father what happened, he's going to understand''. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>''Thank you Judd'', TK said hugging his friend, his big brother. He didn't have the words to describe his feelings. He was so happy. ''I'll see you at the hospital, love you''.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>''Love you too''</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>''Carlos, am I late? Are they here already?'' TK asked when he got to the hospital and saw Carlos sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room. Carlos lifted his face to look at his husband and TK immediately saw the tear stains. '' 'los what happened?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''At first everything was fine, but then one of the twins heartbeat started to low down. They had to go and take Diana to an emergency c section. The doctors haven't told anything about what's happening''. A tear ran down Carlos' cheek and TK just pulled him in to an tight hug. He felt his own eyes tear up too but he didn't want to break down right now. He needed to be the stronger one this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hours went by and they didn't hear anything from Diana or their babies. They saw Owen rush inside the hospital with Michelle behind him. When TK saw his father he finally let himself brake down. He sobbed like a baby, he was so scared that he would lose his kids. He was scared that Diana, who has become their friend, wouldn't be okay. He was scared, even though he didn't want to admit it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''TK?'' Owen asked when he knelt in front of his son taking his hand to his own. ''Hey, it's going to be all right''.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You don't know that'', TK sniffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Mr. Reyes and Strand-Reyes?'' a doctor asked when he walked in to the waiting room. He had a plank impression on his face, which was very difficult to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''We are'', Carlos said standing up and TK doing the same next to him. They linked their hands together. TK felt that Carlos was shaking like a leaf, he must be as scared as he is. ''So first things first. Miss Cooper is fine and she would like to see you when we're ready here. Congratulations you have a son and daughter''. The doctor smiled at the two men who looked happier than ever. ''There is still a but. We diagnosed your baby girl with an heart disease. Her heart is working okay, but she has an narrowing on her aorta. That is not something to worry about and she should have an normal life. Just regular check ups every four years and before she turns 18 we have to do an operation where we widen the narrow part of her aorta''. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Why can't you do it now?'' TK asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Her heart is too small to do that and if we but the catheter now it would be too small when she grows older''. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Thank you so much, doctor'', Carlos says and wraps his arm around TK's waist smiling. ''Can we go see Diana and our babies now?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Yeah of course, but I can let two people at a time''. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Go meet your kids, we'll be here waiting for you guys'', Michelle said smiling and sitting on the chair where Carlos had sat before. They both followed the doctor to one of the rooms to find Diana holding their kids on her lap. She smiled when she saw them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Hey Diana, how are you feeling?'' Carlos asked when he stepped in to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I'm fine thank you'', Diana said and smiled at TK and Carlos. ''Here come meet your kids''. TK and Carlos walked next to Diana, hand in hand smiling widely. ''Have you thought about the names yet?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Yeah'', TK said smiling, when Diana laid the baby boy in to his arms and baby girl in to Carlos'. ''This is Daniel Harry William Strand-Reyes''.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''And she is Charlotte Marie Diana Strand-Reyes''.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''We wanted to thank you for giving us this, what we thought we would never get'', TK said smiling at Daniel. ''That's why we decided to give your name for her, so we could always remember your gift for us''. Diana's eyes were full of tears that now streamed down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You really named her after me?''. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Of course and if you want we can give them your contacts when they grow up'', Carlos said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Thank you'', Diana said smiling widely. It was at this moment she knew that the twins would be in good hands and she was more than grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Dad'', TK said when he and Carlos walked back to the waiting room, Daniel and Charlotte sleeping soundly on their arms. Owen and Michelle both stood up and walked to the two happy looking men. ''Meet your grandchildren Daniel and Charlotte''. Owen took Daniel from TK's arms and looked at him smiling. He walked next to Carlos and stroke Charlotte's brown baby hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''They're perfect, TK'', Owen said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I know''. Carlos and TK looked at each other and then they turned to Michelle with wide smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Michelle, would you want to be our Charlotte's <em>madrina</em>?'' Carlos asked and they both giggled to Michelle's shocked face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Really? Me? Are you sure?'' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Yeah, you're Carlos' best friend and we would be honored if you would be our baby girl's godmother'', TK said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''What do you say <em>chica</em>?'' Carlos asked smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Yes of course I will'', Michelle said and walked next to Carlos. ''Can I hold her?'' Carlos laid Charlotte gently on Michelle's arms, trying not to wake her up. Carlos wrapped his arm on TK's waist pulling him closer. They both looked at their kids and they couldn't be happier. Their lives were just blessed with two miracles and they couldn't believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Surprise!'' Everyone yelled when TK and Carlos walked inside their apartment with Charlotte and Daniel sleeping on their carriers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''What is this?'' TK asked taking his shoes off and walking to the living room with Carlos behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''We wanted to surprise you guys'', Judd said and put his hand on TK's shoulder. ''But mostly we wanted to see these little cuties''. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''So what are their names?'' Marjan asked when he walked towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''This here is Charlotte and TK has Daniel'', Carlos said. They both put the carriers down and took Charlotte and Daniel out of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Judd can I talk with you for a second?'' TK asked and Judd just nodded at him. They both walked to the kitchen, Daniel still in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''What do you want to talk about kid?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I just...'', TK started and looked at his son who was squirming in his arms. ''I just wanted to ask if you would like to be Daniel's godfather? We asked Michelle to be Charlotte's godmother and I just thought that...''.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Of course I will, you're my brother TK. Of course I will'', Judd said smiling at TK. They both went back to Carlos and Marjan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''They are so cute'', Marjan said and took Charlotte from Carlos' arms and Judd took Daniel from TK's. Both men looked at their friends with shocked expressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Please don't drop them'', they said at the same time and Owen just chuckled at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You already sound like fathers''. TK rolled his eyes at his father. ''What? I was at careful with you when I brought you to the firehouse the first time''. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Are you saying the first place I ever visited was a firehouse?'' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Yeah, I was so excited and I almost dropped you on our way there''. Everybody laughed at Owen and then the rest of 126 gathered around Marjan and Judd, so TK and Carlos couldn't see their kids anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''We waited this long to have kids and now we can't even hold them anymore'', TK whispered to Carlos' ear, who just laughed at his husband, giving him a kiss on his dark hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''When they get home we'll have just enough time to snuggle with them'', Carlos whispered back. ''And then we'll have the dirty diapers and all the crying. We won't get rid of them for the next 18 years. We'll have just enough time with them, don't worry''. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I love you''. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I love you too''.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everybody had finally gone back home, TK and Carlos were exhausted. They laid on their bed, with Charlotte and Daniel sleeping between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''So we're parents now'', Carlos said after a while of just lying there watching their kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I'm afraid so'', TK said stroking Charlotte and Daniel's heads gently, trying not to wake them. ''They're so perfect''. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I know'', Carlos says. ''But I know something else that is perfect''. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You're so cheesy''.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I know, but I also know that you love it'', Carlos said taking his husband's hand to his, stroking the skin gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You're right'', TK laughed a little. ''How did we get so lucky to have these two?''.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I don't know, but I couldn't be happier''.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Me neither''.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I love you so much Tyler Kennedy''.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I love you too Carlos''. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>